


Tongue Tied

by DisguisedasInnocent



Series: Innocent's Femslash February 2017 [20]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-23
Updated: 2017-02-23
Packaged: 2018-09-26 09:21:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9880991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DisguisedasInnocent/pseuds/DisguisedasInnocent
Summary: Kara Zor-El might be an indestructible Kryptonian living on Earth, but that doesn't mean that she can't be brought to a stop in her tracks by an attractive woman, it just means that it might hurt her friends a bit more when she is.





	

“Geez Kara,” Winn groaned as he peeled himself off the slender woman’s back, “a bit of warning next time wouldn’t hurt… Fuck, I think you broke my nose.” 

“Sorry,” Kara yelped and snapped her head around to look at Winn. The blonde-haired woman’s bright blue eyes narrowed and drifted across Winn’s face appraisingly before her face settled back into a grateful expression. “It’s not broken, but um, your face will probably be tender for a bit?”

“Mhm,” Winn hummed teasingly when he replied, “I sort of got that idea, what from the throbbing and being able to feel my heartbeat in my cheekbones.”

“Sorry Winn…” Kara mumbled apologetically as she twisted her hands together awkwardly.

“Why did you stop anyway?” Winn asked with a tilt of his head.

“Um,” Kara’s cheeks flushed pink, “Alex was… and her shirt… and…”

“You mean I nearly broke my nose because you got a figurative nosebleed over Alex Danvers?!” Winn gasped before a bark of laughter erupted from the man’s chest. “Fucking hell Kara… Can you get any queerer?”

Kara’s lips twitched upward at the corners until her expression resembled that of the Cheshire Cat. “I could describe the way that her abs flexed but…”

“You know,” Winn grumbled with a good-natured grin, “sometimes I curse the fact that you can drool from a respectable distance and only your unfortunate friends will ever know about it.”

“Now if only that was any help to me actually asking her out on a date.” Kara sighed. “I know she’s dated girls… there was Maggie last semester but that didn’t last.”

“But every time you come within three feet of Alex your tongue ties itself in knots, your heart beats out of your chest, and you think that the butterflies in your stomach might just be able to burst out of your skin this time?” Winn asked with a small smirk—his eyes focused over Kara’s shoulder.

“Yes!” Kara exclaimed with a groan. “And… She’s just so out of my league Winn, I mean, she’s so smart too… Did you hear that she’s working with Professor Edwards on his xenobiology study? That’s like, literally, out of this world science!”

“I wouldn’t say that I’m out of your league Kara.” A new voice entered the conversation from over Kara’s shoulder which prompted the girl to spin on her heel to meet the newcomer’s eyes. “I know that you’ve helped Professor Jameson correct a few astrophysics equations for her current model of binary planets.”

“I…” Kara stuttered. “You… You heard… You heard all of that?”

“The bit about you getting tongue tied around me?” Alex teased. “Or the bit about you watching my abs flex?”

Kara’s cheeks burned red at Alex’s words and her jaw slackened as she attempted to force her tongue to shape words. 

“Don’t worry,” Alex reassured softly as she reached out to brush her fingers across Kara’s cheekbone, “I don’t mind you watching.”

“I…” Kara babbled uselessly. “You… don’t?”

“I don’t.” Alex confirmed with a soft smile. “In fact, I wouldn’t mind putting on a private show, just for you.”

Kara’s eyes widened in surprise whilst her cheeks burned hotter. “What?”

“There’s only one thing you’ve got to do Kara…” Alex whispered as she leant forward until her breath played across Kara’s skin.

“What’s that?” Kara breathed out quietly as she tipped her chin down slightly to follow Alex’s face.

“Ask me out.” Alex replied and leant in to press a soft kiss to Kara’s cheek before she retreated and stepped back from the duo. “I’ve got to get to class, but I’ll be waiting for that question Kara.”

“Got it.” Kara mumbled as she watched Alex walk away across the University common. 

“Apparently, your unfortunate friends aren’t the only ones that knew about your drooling.” Winn said quietly as he nudged Kara’s hip. “Come on, you can fall into your stupor in Snapper’s class, but we can’t be late.”


End file.
